The Smile
Diese Geschichte ist lang, aber auch sie soll erzählt werden... Simon Engelsberg war schon zu seiner Kindheit alles andere als talentiert. In der Schule nannten sie ihn Schwachkopf und anderweitig war er auch nie sonderlich beliebt gewesen, allein schon aus dem Grund, weil er das Kind einer jüdischen Familie war, und das am Anfang der 30er Jahre... Doch da gab es jemanden, der immer zu ihm stand und verteidigte, wenn die Mehrheit ihn fertig machte: Amelie White. Amelie war nicht nur Klassenbeste, sie war auch äußerst hübsch und beliebt. Sie hatte helle Haut, dunkelbraune lange Haare und bernsteinfarbene Augen. Was ihr, in Kombination mit ihrem Nachnamen, den Spitznamen "Snow White" (Schneewittchen) einbrachte. Simon bewunderte damals schon, wie stark und selbstsicher Amelie war, sie setzte sich immer für ihn ein und half ihm, wenn er mal etwas im Unterricht nicht verstand. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden die zwei die besten Freunde. Simon liebte Amelie über alle Maßen, dennoch traute er sich nie ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Das war auch nicht weiter tragisch, denn am glücklichsten war er, wenn sie es war, und so wie alles war, war es gut. Als sie sich nach und nach von Kindern zu Erwachsenen entwickelten, kam die Zeit an dem ihre Schulzeit vorbei war und jeder seinen eigenen Weg ging. Amelie kam aus einer Familie der gehobenen Mittelschicht, weshalb ihre Eltern genug Geld hatten, sie auf eine Schauspielschule zu schicken, wie es immer ihr Wunsch war. Da Simon zwar seinen Abschluss schaffte, aber weiterhin keinerlei Begabungen für einen ordentlichen Beruf besaß, heuerte er mit 19, nach dem frühen Tod seiner Eltern, bei einem Zirkus an, als Clown. Obwohl er und Amelie sich seitdem kaum noch sahen, schrieben sie sich regelmäßig Briefe. Die Zeit verging und Amelie und Simon wurden erwachsen. Zehn Jahre lang erhielt Simon ein mal in der Woche einen Brief von ihr. Nach einem anstrengenden Tag voller Showübungen in San Babara sah Simon einen Brief auf seinem Nachttisch liegen. Der Brief war, wie üblich, von Amelie: »Hallo Simon! Stell dir vor, mir wurde von einem Partner meines Chefs eine riesen Rolle angeboten: Ich werde am 7. April in New York ein Vorstellungsgespräch mit Marilyn Monroe haben! Es wird eine unbedeutende kleine Nebenrolle in dem Film "Bus Stop" sein, aber das wäre DIE Chance, mir einen Namen im Filmgeschäft zu machen. Ich bin so wahnsinnig nervös... Bete bitte dafür, dass alles gut läuft! Ich muss anfangen, meine Sachen zu packen. Ich schreibe dir, sobald ich in meinem Hotel angekommen bin. Machs gut und überarbeite dich nicht. - Amelie Ps: Egal wie schwer es auch ist, wir dürfen nie aufhören zu lächeln.« Simon's Herz schlug schneller, wenn er nur an Amelie dachte. Nach dem Lesen des Briefes legte er ihn zu den anderen im Schuhkarton unter seinem Klappbett, wusch sich, und legte sich danach hin. Mit den Gedanken an Amelies letzten Satz, schlief er lächelnd ein. Es war gegen 4 Uhr früh, als Simon durch ein kräftiges Klopfen geweckt wurde. Es war James, einer seiner Kollegen. "Noch am schlafen? Lass dich mit den müden Augen nicht bei Mr. North blicken. Du weißt, wie sehr er lustlose Gesichter hasst." Simon rieß die Augen auf. Simon: »W..was...*gähn*...ist denn los...?« James: »Mr. Ringling, hat doch gestern, nach dem Übungen, verkündet, dass wir bald wieder in New York auftreten! Du bist wahrscheinlich, wie immer direkt nach dem Üben, in deinen Wagon geflitzt, als du gehört hast, dass ein Brief für dich angekommen ist. Wer schreibt dir eigentlich so oft? Familie?« Simon schaute etwas verlegen: »Könnte man so sagen... Es ist ein Mensch, der mir viel bedeutet.« James grinste frech: »Verstehe... Komm jetzt, lass uns den anderen beim Einräumen helfen!« Es war Viertel nach 3, als alle in ihren Wagons saßen und der Ringling-Zirkuszug begann sich zu bewegen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, teilte Simon seinen Wagon nur mit einigem Werkzeug und ein paar anderen Dingen, die der Zirkus benötigte. Als er im Klappbett lag und vor sich hin träumte, viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen... Er begriff erst jetzt, dass er auf dem Weg zur selben Stadt war wie Amelie... Er fuhr, nach New York City. Er ging auf und ab. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf... Wie könnten sie sich treffen? In welchem Hotel würde sie wohl einchecken? Was würde sie zu ihm sagen, nach all der Zeit? Würde sie ihn überhaupt wiedererkennen? Die Zugfahrt erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit. War es Amelie überhaupt bewusst, dass er immer im April bis Anfang Mai in New York auftrat? Simon war schon einige Male von ihr enttäuscht gewesen, weil sie in keinem ihrer Briefe wirklich Interesse für seine Arbeit zeigte. Vielmehr beneidete sie ihm ständig, dass er um die Welt reiste und das auch noch kostenlos. Gegen Mittag des 28. März kam der Zug in New York an. Alle Mitglieder des Zirkusses begangen damit, die Sachen aus den Wagons zu tragen und die Tiere raus zu führen. Aufgetreten wurde im Madison Square Garden, was den Vorteil hatte, dass sie kein Zelt aufschlagen mussten. Viele der Artisten und Arbeiter waren das ständige auf- und abbauen des Zeltes leid. Nach vier Tagen mühseligen Aufbaus und Vorbereitungen war es soweit. Das Stadium war prall gefüllt, Simon schätze die Anzahl der Besucher auf rund sechzehntausend. Die Menge wurde allmählich unruhig... Mr. Ringling rief alle noch einmal zusammen und hielt, wie vor jedem ersten Auftritt im Jahr, eine kleine Rede zur Motivation: »Hört ihr sie? Sie brennen darauf, euch zu sehen! Zeigt ihnen, was es heißt, den Ringling Zirkus zu besuchen! Zeigt ihnen die größte Show der ganzen Welt! Zeigt Ihnen, wer wir sind!!! Auf geht's Kinder, Ring Ling Ding!« Und damit begann die erste Vorstellung des Jahres... Simon hatte wieder seinen typischen Alltag. Arbeiten, essen, schlafen. Alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang und doch war alles anders. Denn sie war in der Stadt. Simon hoffte immer wieder, dass Amelie vielleicht unter den abertausenden Gesichtern stecken würde und ihm zujubelte. Am 6. April erhielt Simon wieder einen Brief von Amelie... »Grüß dich, mein Lieber! Ich hab's endlich geschafft, ich bin in New York! Du solltest die Stadt sehen, so viele Gesichter. Diese Stadt ist voller Energie, Leben und Hektik, kaum ein Mensch scheint hier aus Lust und Laune durch die Stadt zu spazieren. Ich spüre erst jetzt, wie winzig die Städte, in denen ich vorher war, im Vergleich zu New York sind. Ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt etwas Ruhe in meinem Hotelzimmer gefunden habe, um innerlich anzukommen und dir zu schreiben. Ich bin so aufgeregt wegen des Vorsprechens, ich habe noch zwei Tage um mich in Ruhe darauf vorzubereiten... Es ist DIE Chance, ich darf sie nicht versauen! Meine Eltern stecken große Hoffnungen in mich. Vor allem hofft mein Vater, dass er das teure Hotelzimmer nicht umsonst bezahlt hat. Für dich hat deine Arbeit wieder begonnen, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe, dass du die Kinder so zum Lachen bringst, dass sie es nie vergessen und ihren Enkeln noch davon erzählen werden. Ich hoffe, dass ich auch mal die Chance bekomme, euren Zirkus zu besuchen. Meine Adresse steht ja hinten auf der Rückseite des Umschlags. Freue mich schon auf deinen Brief. Mach's gut. - Deine Amelie« Simon erwachte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Heute war der große Tag, für heute hatte er Mr. Ringling darum gebeten, am Abend frei zu bekommen. Er hatte sich einen Anzug in Beige, speziell für diesen Tag, gegönnt, wie es zu der Zeit Mode war. Sein schwarzbraunes, welliges Haar war nach hinten gekämmt, gewachst und glänzte. Sein Hals roch nach Moschus. Insgesamt machte er einen sehr gepflegten Eindruck. Um 17:00 Uhr war er da, 781 Fifth Avenue, Sherry-Netherland Hotel, die Adresse hatte er von Amelies Brief. Simon fragte an der Rezeption ob eine Miss White da wäre... Rezeptionist: »...Hmm, geben Sie mir bitte einen Moment, Sir.« Der Rezeptionist durchblätterte ein dickes Buch, worin alle Namen der untergebrachten Gäste geschrieben waren. Rezeptionist: »Da haben wir's: Miss White wohnt im 4. Stock, Zimmer 11, Sir. Sie ist aber im Moment außer Haus, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.« Enttäuscht ging Simon aus dem Hotel und überlegte gerade, wann Amelie wohl wieder kommen würde, als eine hübsche, junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren an ihm vorbei ging, geradewegs aufs Hotel zu. Simon blickte der Frau hinterher, blinzelte ein paar mal und rief ihr dann »Snow White!?« hinterher. Sie drehte sich mit einem mal um und ihre Augen trafen auf die seinen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, das Feuer, das Pochen seines Herzens, das Simon schon so lange nicht mehr wie jetzt empfand, war auf einmal wieder da. Einige Sekunden lang blickten sie sich in die Augen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen... Simon wollte die Stille brechen, aber sein Herz gestattete es ihm nicht... Ein Moment, der Magie besaß. Sie war wie eine Rose in ihrer vollen Pracht erblüht. Ihre Haare gingen ihr bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln, ihre Augen waren wach und klar. Ihre Lippen, oh diese Lippen! Simon wurde rot, wenn als er mit dem Gedanken spielte, ihre Lippen zu berühren. Mit offenem Mund stand er vor ihr und bestaunte sie nur. Amelie: »S-Simon?...« Er brachte nichts heraus. »Simon, bist du das?« Simon biss sich selbst auf die Zunge um sich wieder zu fassen. Simon: »J-Ja...« Ihre Augen wurden größer und ihr Mund formte sich zu einem breiten Lächeln. Simon: »Hallo... Amelie.« Mit einem Freudenschrei lief sie auf Simon zu und umarmte ihn. Simon drückte sie fest an sich. Sie roch nach "Blue Waltz", wie einige Briefe von ihr. Amelie: »Gütiger Himmel, Simon, was machst du hier? Ich hätte wohl eher mit Clark Gable gerechnet als mit dir.« Simon: »Ich... Ich bin immer im April in New York. Unser Zirkus ist hier sehr beliebt. Ich wollte dich unbedingt wieder sehen Amelie...« Amelie: »Wieso hast du mich nicht eher besucht oder hast mir wenigstens Bescheid gegeben, dass du hier bist?« Simon: »Ich wollte dich nicht bei deinen Vorbereitungen stören, außerdem hatte ich geplant, dich zu überraschen.« Amelie: »...Und wie dir das gelungen ist!«, sagte sie, während sie ihn wieder umarmte. »Hast du Zeit?« Simon: »Ja, ich hab mir heute frei genommen.« Amelie: »Perfekt! Komm! Lass uns spazieren gehen.« Und so gingen sie durch die nächtlichen Straßen New Yorks. Sie unterhielten sich stundenlang. Amelie erzählte ihm alles, was nach ihrer Schulzeit geschehen war, von ihrer teuren Schauspielschule in Kanada, von den Stücken, in denen sie die Hauptrolle hatte, von ihrer Mutter, die ihr immer neuen Mut schenkte... Simon fiel es schon des öfteren auf, dass Amelie nur (wenn sie über ihre Eltern sprach) über ihre Mutter redete, jedoch dachte er sich nie viel dabei. Simon: »Warst du schon beim Casting?« Amelie: »Was? Ach so, ja...« Amelie wurde still. Simon: »Und, wie ist Monroe so, was hat sie gesagt?« Amelie: »... Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Marilyn Monroe ist eine sehr strickte Frau, sie erweckt den Eindruck, als ob sie nichts wirklich beeindrucken könne. Der letzte Intendant für den ich gespielt habe, hat mir gesagt, dass er aus zuverlässigen Quellen weiß, dass Monroe ihre Bewerber genau studieren lässt. Sie legt viel Wert auf Männer und Frauen mit reiner Weste, also die keinen schlechten Ruf haben oder psychisch labil sind.« Simon: »Das ist ja gruselig...«, sagte Simon mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Amelie blickte in den Nachthimmel und schwieg für eine Weile. Simon: » Amelie... ich...« Sie blickte zu ihm. Amelie: »Hey Simon, nach all den langen Jahren sehen wir uns endlich wieder... Was, glaubst du, machen beste Freunde, wenn sie sich nach langer Zeit wieder sehen?« Simon schmunzelte nur und zog leicht verlegen die Schultern hoch. Amelie lachte, nahm Simon bei der Hand und lief aus dem Central Park, Richtung Broadway. Amelie: »Sie machen einen drauf!« Amelie zog ihn in einen Jazzclub, dem Royal Roost. Sie bestellte zwei Ginger Ale und jeweils dazu einen kurzen JaCoBI. Simon hatte sich nie viel aus Alkohol gemacht, aber es gab schließlich etwas zu Feiern. Amelie und Simon feierten fast die ganze Nacht lang hindurch. Sie tanzten und unterhielten sich angeregt. Gegen 4:52 Uhr gingen sie aus dem Club und riefen sich ein Taxi. Amelie: »F-fahren sie uns zum Madison Square Garden!« Simon guckte sie fragend an. Simon: »Soll ich dich nicht erst zum Hotel bringen?« Amelie: »Nein, ich möchte sehen wie du lebst.« Simon: »Da gibt es nichts zu sehen, es is-... « Amelie drückte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Der Fahrer fuhr los und nach kurzer Zeit waren sie bereits dort. Amelie: »Warten sie bitte hier, es wird nicht lange dauern.« Taxifahrer: »In spätestens 15 min bin ich weg, Lady!« Amelie zwinkerte dem Fahrer zu. Im Wagon angekommen schaltete Simon seine Lampe an, er spürte zum ersten Mal, wie trostlos und einsam sein Wagon und sein damit verbundenes Leben doch war, im Vergleich zu den letzten Stunden, die er mit Amelie verbracht hatte... Er hing sein Jackett auf, setzte sich auf sein Bett, zog die Krawatte locker und schaute beschämt in die Leere. Amelie: »Sooo! Hier lebt also der liebste Clown der Welt. Mögen die Kinder dich?« Simon: »Ich denke schon, aber sie unterscheiden uns nicht großartig.« Amelie: »Habt ihr auch alle Clownsnamen?« Simon: »Ja.« Amelie: »Ach ja, wie ist dein Name?« Simon: »Mr. Smile.« Amelie lachte laut. Amelie: »So etwas Süßes habe ich ja noch nie gehört.« Simon: »Du solltest gehen, dein Taxi ist sonst weg.« Amelie: »Du hast ja recht.« Simon brachte sie zur Tür. Amelie: »Sag, hast du Morgen gegen 17:00 Uhr Zeit? Ich wollte ins Kino gehen, mir den neusten Film von Monroe anschauen.« Simon: »Ja, der Zirkus wird auch ein paar Stunden ohne mich zurecht kommen.« Amelie: »Gut, dann Morgen um 17:00 Uhr vorm Hotel.« Sie wollte gerade gehen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und Simon küsste. Amelie: »Gute Nacht, Mr. Smile« Es war 16:20 Uhr, als Simon geradewegs im schwarzen Smoking mit einem großen Strauß Rosen auf dem Weg zu Amelies Hotel war. Er war fest entschlossen, ihr heute seine Liebe zu gestehen. Sein Herz und die darin verborgenen Gefühle für Amelie ließen ihm keine ruhige Stunde mehr. Es dauerte nicht lang und er stand vor dem Sherry-Netherland. Zügig eilte er die Treppen hoch, der Aufzug dauerte ihm zu lang. Im 4. Stock angekommen suchte er Zimmer Nummer 11. Schlussendlich stand er vor ihrem Zimmer, er wartete noch einen kleinen Moment, um Luft zu bekommen. Er atmete nochmal tief ein, Jetzt oder nie, dachte er und setzte zum Klopfen an, doch noch bevor seine Fingerknöchel die Tür berührten, wurde Simon von einem Stöhnen unterbrochen. Es kam direkt aus der Tür, vor der er stand... Simon guckte wieder und wieder auf die Zimmernummer, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht vor der falschen Tür stand. Er wurde ganz still und lauschte. ???: »...jaa....gi...ir,.. a... los« Unter all den Stimmen, die er je gehört hatte, würde er Amelies Stimme wiedererkennen... Sie war es die Stöhnte. Als Simon sein Ohr gegen die Tür drückte, spürte er, wie sie nachgab, sie war nur angelehnt. Simon öffnete langsam soweit die Tür, bis er ihr Bett sah. Was er sah, ließ ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht weichen... Amelie schlief mit dem Taxifahrer von letzter Nacht. Der Rosenstrauß fiel zu Boden, Simons Welt brach zusammen. Das dort konnte nicht seine Amelie sein, das entsprach nicht ihrem Wesen. Mit langsamen Schritten verließ er das Hotel und ging zum Zirkus zurück. Simon saß auf seinem Klappbett, die Finger in den Haaren, auf den Boden schauend. Diese Frau, die er dort sah, die war nicht Amelie, nicht seine Amelie. Wie konnte er sich all die Zeit so in ihr täuschen. Amelie war nicht so eine, sie hatte zur Schulzeit nicht eine einzige Beziehung, obwohl genug Jungs sie anhimmelten und sie danach fragten. Und schon gar nicht ging sie mit einem Wildfremden ins Bett... Das ergab alles keinen Sinn für Simon. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete; Amelie hatte ihn belogen..., sein Herz schmerzte. Um 18 Uhr klopfte es an Simons Wagontür. Er stand auf und öffnete sie... Es war Amelie. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Amelie: »Wo warst du? Wir haben uns doch verabredet, schon vergessen?« Amelie bemerkte Simons glasigen Blick. Amelie: »Was hast du, ist was passiert?« Simon: »... Schlampe... « Amelie riss die Augen auf. Amelie: »...Was hast du gerade gesagt?« Simons Tränen liefen ihm das Gesicht runter. Simon: »Du Schlampe! Ich... ich hab dich gesehen, gesehen wie du mit diesem schmierigen, wildfremden Mann geschlafen hast!« Amelie: »… W... a...was?« Amelies Mund stand offen. Amelie: »Wovon redest du da Sim-...« Simon: »Der Taxifahrer von letzter Nacht, spar dir deine Lügen, Amelie! Ich hab euch gesehen... Ich hab euch gesehen... Ich habe dich geliebt, Amelie! All die Jahre, habe ich dich geliebt. Du warst für mich das einzig Gute noch in meinem Leben! Wie - wie konntest du mit einem Wildfremden rumvögeln?!« Amelie fing an zu schluchzen, sie weinte. Amelie: »Ich schwöre dir bei Gott... Ich habe das nicht...« Simon: »Spar dir deine Lügen, Amelie! Du bist hier nicht im Theater, hör auf, mir etwas vorzuspielen!« Amelie »Simon, bitte, ich habe nie...« Simon: »...Verschwinde... Ich will dich nie mehr sehen!« Simon schlug die Schiebetür des Wagons zu. Mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt sank er langsam zu Boden und weinte bitterlich. 02:53 Uhr Im Schein seiner Windlichtlaterne, mit einer kleinen Flasche Bourbon neben sich, immer noch den Anzug tragend, lag Simon auf seinem Bett, keinen Schlaf findend... Es war, als ob eine leere Dunkelheit sein Herz verschlungen hatte. Nach all den Jahren des Fieberns auf ihre Briefe, all den Zweifeln und Liebeskummer, all den Schmerz, endete alles so... Wie konnte er sich nur so in ihr täuschen? Was hatte er in ihren Briefen übersehen, das auf diese Seite von Amelie schließen lies? Plötzlich klopfte es stockend an seiner Tür. "Wer zum Teufel...", dachte Simon sich. Simon: »James?!« Es antwortete niemand. Simon: »James, verschwinde! Mir ist nicht nach Scherzen zumute...« Wieder klopfte es, das stockende Klopfen rief in Simons angeheiterten Kopf ein mulmiges Gefühl hervor. Er nahm sein Windlicht in die Hand und ging zur Tür, einen Knüppel griffbereit daneben stellend. Er schloss die Tür auf und schob sie zur Seite. Amelie stand vor ihm. Sie trug im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal einen großen, zerknitterten, weißen Damenhut und schaute zu Boden, so dass man ihr Gesicht nicht sah. Simon schwieg kurz. Simon: »... Ich sagte dir doch, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!« Amelie starrte weiterhin zu Boden und sagte kein Wort. Simon: »Ich will keine Entschuldigungen hören, falls du deswegen g-gekommen bist. Und jetzt geh mir aus den Auu...« Simon spürte auf einmal einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bauch, der ihn verstummen lies. Sein Blick wanderte nach unten. Ein Messer! Ein Messer steckte in seinem Bauch. Er schnappte nach Luft. Simon: »... Hmpf... W-was?!« Amelie starrte Simon nun direkt, mit weit aufgerissenem Blick in die Augen. Ehe er weiter reden konnte, spürte er wie das Messer ein zweites Mal in seinem Bauch einstach. Simon ließ die Lampe fallen und fiel selbst mit dem Rücken zu Boden. Er atmete schwer, warmes Blut quoll langsam aus seinen Wunden hinaus. Amelie starrte ihn weiterhin mit unveränderter Mimik an. Simon: »Wi... wie... so?« Amelie trat langsam an ihm heran und sprach dann: Amelie: »Was meinst du mit 'Wieso'? Was habe ich denn getan?« Dann schaute sie auf das Messer in ihrer linken Hand. Amelie: »Ohh, ach das! Das war ich nicht... Niemand wird Amelie White hiermit in Verbindung bringen. Sowas sieht Daddys kleinem Engel gar nicht ähnlich, nicht wahr? Daddy liebt sein Mädchen sooo sehr... Daddy kommt oft Nachts zu seinem kleinen Engel um ihn zu streicheln und zu lieben. Er würde nie zulassen, dass uns was passiert.« Sie schaute wieder zu Simon. Amelie: »Du musst es verstehen, es ist zu riskant. Es ist zu riskant, dich leben zu lassen, Simon... Miss Monroe könnte von meinem kleinen Spaß mit Bryan erfahren.« Simon ballte die Fäuste zusammen. Amelie: »Dummer, kleiner Simon... Hast du dir wirklich Hoffnungen gemacht? Hmpf... Hihihihihi...« Sie hielt sich die rechte Hand vor ihren Mund und schaute dabei hinter sich. Amelie: »Ich darf nicht zu laut sein, die anderen schlafen ja, und es wäre eine Schande sie zu wecken, nicht wahr?« Sie stieg in den Wagon, schloss die Tür und drehte sich wieder zu ihm. Amelie stach blitzschnell in Simons Arme ein. Simon wollte aufschreien, aber Amelie hielt ihm den Mund zu. Amelie: »Damit du nicht auf die Idee kommst, dich zu wehren. Gib es zu Simon; Du wolltest mich die ganzen Jahre über. Du wolltest es mir besorgen...« Sie hockte sich auf Simon drauf. Amelie: »Du kleiner Bastard!« Amelie stach wiederholt auf Simon ein, während sie seelenruhig weiter sprach und keine Miene verzog. Amelie: »Dachtest du wirklich, dass jemand wie ich, sich mit einem Clown einlassen würde?!« *Stich* Amelie: »Daddy hätte das nie akzeptiert!« *Stich* Amelie: »Versteh doch bitte, Simon, ich brauche diese Rolle!« *Stich* Amelie: »Wir dürfen Daddy nicht enttäuschen!« *Stich* Amelie: »Wir... Ich darf nicht...« *Stich* Simon spuckte Blut. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub. Amelie: »...Warum machst du so ein Gesicht? Erinnerst du dich nicht?; Egal wie schwer es auch ist, du darfst nie aufhören zu lächeln!« Sie nahm sein Blut und schmierte ihm im Zickzackschritt ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Danach stand Amelie auf. Ihr beiges Kleid war voll mit Simons Blut. Sie öffnete die Tür, stieg aus dem Wagon und sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Simon. Amelie: »Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Smile. Ich danke dir für all die netten Briefe, sie haben unseren Kamin warm gehalten.« Danach lief sie in die pechschwarze Nacht. Simon lag im Wagon, zu schwach um Hilfe zu rufen... Tränen füllten sich in seinen Augen und liefen ihm das Gesicht hinunter. Sein Herz zerrann wie Sand in der Hand, es brach nicht oder splitterte... Es war, als ob Amelie seit jeher der Grund war, warum es überhaupt schlug. Als der Himmel sich lichtete, erschien der Vollmond in seiner vollen Pracht und seine Lichtstrahlen trafen auf Simons durchlöchertem Körper. Als er die Augen schloss und auf den Tod wartete, hörte er eine Stimme. Sie war leise, aber Simon konnte sie verstehen: »Si...mon, Simon!« Simon: »H..hi...lf..e.., w..wo bi..st du?« ???: »Ich bin hier Simon, keine Sorge. Ich bin in deinem Kopf.« Simon: »Bist du der Tod?« ???: »Aber nein, ich bin hier um dir ein Angebot zu machen.« Simon: »Angebot? Wer bist du?!« ???: »Man nennt mich Lichtträger« Simon:»Bist du ein Engel?« Lichtträger: »Ja... Ja ich bin ein Engel. Simon, ich habe seit deiner Kindheit ein Auge auf dich gehabt. Ich habe gesehen, was du in deinem Leben alles durchstehen musstest. Du wurdest beschimpft, ausgegrenzt, betrogen, ausgenutzt und letztendlich hintergangen. Die Schuld daran trägst nicht du, sondern die Menschen. Die Menschen sind das Böse! Sie nutzen Schwächere aus, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen.« Simon: »Das ist jetzt auch egal, ich sterbe...« Lichtträger: »Simon, willst du Rache an den Menschen nehmen die anderen Leid zufügen? Ich kann dich vor dem Tod bewahren... Du wirst als etwas Neues wiedergeboren und wirst für Gerechtigkeit sorgen...« Simon: »...Ja... Bitte, ich will nicht sterben...HILF MIR!!« Lichtträger: »Das hast du schön gesagt, Simon...« Am nächsten Tag, fanden die Mitglieder des Ringling-Zirkus weder Simon, noch den Wagon, der jeher als gestohlen gemeldet wurde. Niemand sah weder Simon, noch Amelie je wieder. Im Laufe der Jahre gab es weltweit mehrere Berichte, von Augenzeugen, die des Nachts bei Vollmond einen alten Zirkuswagon gesehen haben wollen. Den Berichten zufolge, hörten sie einladende und lustige Musik aus dem Wagon kommen, die aber von einem grässlichen Lachen unterbrochen wurde, sobald jemand dort hinein stieg. Die Personen wurden nie wieder gesehen. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit